parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Jr. Characters Meet Blue's Big Musical Movie Part 8
'Transcript' *Periwnkle: Do You See Her Yet?, Where are You Sidetable? *Children: Sidetable Drawer! *Periwinkle: What? *Child: It's Sidetable! *Periwinkle: Sidetable Drawer!, Hey Sidetable, Why are You Over Here All Alone? *Sidetable: Hi, Periwinkle, I'm Sad, Because I'm Not Going to Sing in the Show, I Never Told Steve That I Wanted To. *Periwinkle: I Know How You Feel, Steve and The Nick Jr. Characters Never Got to See Any of My Magic Tricks. *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: I Could Sing, I Know I Could, I'm More Than a Drawer, I'm Not Just Wood, I Want to Be in the Show, But, They'll Never Know. (Sighs) *Periwinkle: I Really Like Your Singing, Sidetable. *Sidetable: You Do?, Really?, Do You Like My Singing Too?, Really?, Do You Think I Should Tell Steve and The Nick Jr. Characters I Wanna Sing in the Show?, All Right, This Time I'm Really Gonna Do It, I'm Going to Tell Steve and The Nick Jr. Characters, I Wanna Sing in the Show. *Periwinkle: Sidetable, Wait, I Have a Great Idea for a Magic Trick, I'll Make You Appear, and Then Everyone Will Come Here and Sing Your Song. *Sidetable: Oh, Okay! *Periwinkle: Quick, Hide Under My Cape. *(Song Starts) *Sidetable: I'm Gonna Sing, I'm Gonna Ask... *Periwinkle: Steve's Going to See My Magic at Last, Okay, I Need You to Yell, "Everyone, Come Here", Go Ahead, Yell. *All: "Everyone, Come Here" *Sidetable: Louder! *All: "EVERYONE, COME HERE" *All: Who's Calling? *Steve: What's Going On? *Periwinkle: Steve, Nick Jr. Characters, Watch This, You're Gonna See My Best Trick Ever, Trust Me, If You Wanna See This Trick, Say the Magic Words, Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus. *All: Peri, Pocus, Ocus, Crocus. *Periwinkle: Sidetable Drawer, Coming a Pocus, Ta-Da! *(All Gasping) *Dora and Diego: Sidetable! *Steve: Sidetable! *Sidetable: I Just Wanna Sing, Sing, Sing, Sing, in the Show. *Steve: Well, I, I, I Just Didn't Know! *Sidetable: I Just Wanted To... *Steve: You Just Wanted to Sing... *Both: In the Show! *Sidetable: Whoo! *Steve: Sidetable, That's Why We We're Looking for You! *Tyrone: Blue Wants You to Be Her Singing Partner! *Blue: (Barks) *Sidetable: Really?, Blue's Singing Partner? *Steve: Yeah, Really! *Blue: (Barks) *Sidetable: I'm So Glad That I Asked, Now I Get to Join the Cast! *Periwinkle: Pretty Neat Trick, Huh, Steve? *Steve: Periwinkle, That Was a Fantastic Trick! *Linny: Now That We Have Sidetable Drawer, We Can Go On With the Big Music Show! *Blue: (Barks) *Periwinkle: Music Show?, You Mean Magic Show? *Pail: No! *All: It's a Music Show! *Periwinkle: Oh, A Music Show?, Is It Really a Music Show? *Kai-Lan: Yeah. *Pail: Yeah, A Music Show, You Know We're Gonna Do Some Songs. *Wubbzy: Do Some Dances! *Mailbox: Tell Some Jokes! *Shovel: And Wear Costumes! *Sidetable: You Know, Mi, Mi, Mi, A Music Show! *Periwinkle: Music Show?, I Thought We We're Having a Magic Show, Singing?, I Don't Wanna Sing, Periwinkle Dissapearo. *Tickety: Peri? *Periwinkle: What? *Tickety: Don't Give Up, Maybe There's Something Else You Could Do. *Purple Kangaroo: Steve, Steve, What's Going On Back Here? *Blue: (Barks) *Purple: Kangaroo: Steve, What's Going On Back Here, When Is Your Show Gonna Start? *Steve: Uh... *Neighbor: I Wonder What's Goin' On. *Steve: Hey, Are We Ready to Go On? *Mailbox: I Can't Go On Yet, I Forgot My Jokes! *Slippery: I Don't Have My Costume On Yet! *Sidetable: Blue and I Still Need More Practice! *Blue: (Barks) *Shovel: Pail, Where'd You Put the Animals? *Sportacus: Stephanie, Where are the Costumes? *Miss Spider: Yeah, Where are They? *Holley: Where Is It? *Tickety: Steve, We Need More Time! *Steve: Um..., We're Almost Ready, You Know, Just Making, Few Last Minute Things to Do. *Neighbors: We Want the Show, We Want the Show, We Want the Show. *Purple Kangaroo: Hurry Up, Steve, We Can't Wait. *Steve: Okay, We Need More Time, Who Can Be Out Right Now, While We Finish Getting Ready? *Oswald: Periwinkle! *Mailbox: Yeah! *DJ Lance: Of Course! *Sidetable: Yeah, Periwinkle, He Can Do His Tricks. *Twist: Excellent Idea! *Steve: That's a Great Idea, Periwinkle, Will You Go Do Your Magic Tricks, While We Finish Getting Ready? *Periwinkle: Me?, Do My Magic Tricks?, I'd Love Too! *Steve: Great!, Periwinkle Can Entertain the Audience While We Finish Getting Ready Backstage! *Tickety: Yeah! *Dan Handerson: That Way He Can Be in the Show Too! *Slippery: Come On! *Max: Yeah! Category:Nick Jr Spoofs Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas